


Dean Winchester

by DestielHispano



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 15:03:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4671101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielHispano/pseuds/DestielHispano
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es un humano, rubio ojos verdes si te interesa.</p><p>Toda la humanidad arremolinada en un solo hombre</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean Winchester

Es un humano, rubio ojos verdes por si te interesa.

Será no muy alto. Y tendrá un gusto muy monótono para vestir.

Amara los autos en especial a uno color negro, más viejo que su padre. Será su primer gran amor. Llegará el punto en que tu también sientas aprecio por él…ella. Te agradara su rugir.

Pero no es eso lo que lo hace especial.  Aunque si, es lo que lo hace único.

 

Toda la humanidad remolinada en un solo hombre

Sus miedos, sus inseguridades, la valentía y el coraje. Verás en él sus traumas de la niñez cuando maduran. Veras pesadillas formarse en sus sueños y endurecer su coraza durante las mañanas.

Observaras lo que es madurar por la vida, cuando es obligatorio sobrevivir. Lo que es proteger a alguien más allá de sus fuerzas.

Incluso parte del egoísmo, la lujuria, la glotonería. No te asustes. Es normal, es un humano después de todo. Pero verás que incluso en el más carnal de sus actos abra un brillo de cariño. Quizás porque lo espera de regreso.

La luz y la esperanza reflejada en una sola alma.

¿La recuerdas? La viste cuando solo era un soplo deambulando entre nubes. Se apegó a ti. Tú la cuidabas como al más precioso regalo. Aún recuerdo tus lágrimas al momento de verla partir. Pero ahora, conocerás en lo que esa caricia de aire se ha convertido.

 

¿Quién es Dean Winchester?

Es el humano que lo empezó todo, el hombre que lo terminara. Aún no lo sabe. Será tu trabajo guiarlo. Sostenerlo y comprenderlo. Aún cuando él no lo haga.

 

El apocalipsis no significa nada aun para él. Pronto lo será todo. Pero asegúrate que no se vuelva un fin. Solo…otro pasaje.

 

Winchester es un humano. Con todos los defectos y virtudes que conlleva esto.

Es un hermano, el mejor que se haya visto en siglos. Siempre se ha admirado incluso entre nosotros.

Un padre. Quizás ser hermano no fue suficiente.

Fue un hijo. Aunque este papel tuvo que aprenderlo solo.

Será la luz, ¿el salvador? Eso esperamos.

 

Quien tendrá el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros. Aunque esa sensación ya la tienen implantada. Ahora será real. Tenle paciencia.

 

…

 

Cuando Castiel preguntó quién era Dean y le contestaron nunca creyó que toda palabra era verdad.

Pensó que exageraba. Que quizás era solo una forma de alentarlo. Y que no viera esto como la misión suicida que parecía.

Pero en este instante mientras lo observaba dormir. Veía cada una de esas palabras forjadas en realidad.

Cada detalle de ese humano imperfecto, que lo hacía perfecto a sus ojos.

Lo que nunca le advirtieron fue lo tentador que sería. Y como sus manos cobran vida cada noche para acariciar su rostro, cabello, labios y alma. Añorando algo que sabía no existiría.

El salvaría el mundo.

Al menos ya había salvado al suyo.

Por eso no temía caer.

Por el. Todo lo vale. Porque el todo lo dio.

Miedo. Fue lo primero que surgió de él. Ahora sabe que el miedo sigue ahí pero  forman otra palabra una que le hace estar al borde del precipicio cada noche sentado a su lado. Velando su sueño.

Él lo ama.

No espera que le corresponda

Es imposible.

Hasta que escucha un susurro. Se acerca. Es tentado.

 

Cass…

 

Susurra. Y todo brilla

Entonces sabe que si, existe algo mejor que solo amar.

Que solo sentir.

Es que la esperanza. Surja y que quizás. Si tiene suerte la misma palabra que el guarda tan celosamente. Surja de esos labios.

 

Ahora solo es su guardián. Mañana quizás su amigos. Después…después Dean debe decidir.

Porque por el…

Por ese humano.

Todo lo da.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic es participante en el concurso Destiel Fest si deseas que gane vota en http://on.fb.me/1NJRDlM


End file.
